Captured by Darth Maul
by ninicamarillo
Summary: Darth maul captures Ahsoka and Anakin loves her


Captured by Darth Maul

**Hey Guys its ninicamarillo with a whole new story about Anakin and Ahsoka im a total Anisoka fan so check out my latest story Tortured by Pirates.**

Anakin and Ahsoka heard about the relations between Darth Maul and Obi-Wan. Anakin wanted to kill Maul so bad he killed his master Qui-Gon Jin. Ahsoka eyes filled with tears after she heard the story of the tradgic Jedi fall. Ahsoka and Anakin was walking to their quarters. Anakin saw Ahsoka's face and stopped her.

" Ahsoka are you alright?" Ahsoka put her head down tears rolling down her cheeks. Anakin pulled her chin up. " Its about Qui-Gon Jin isn't it?" She nodded. Anakin grabbed Ahsoka and pulled her to his chest. She cried in his chest.

" Sorry master its just that story makes me cry." Anakin nodded but before he came into his quarters Ahsoka stopped him. " Master can I stay in you quarters tonight." Anakin remembered when he was a boy he used to stay in his masters quarters. " Sure Snips." She walked in and went to the bathroom to change into her night clothes. She came out with red shorts and a red tube top that showed out her stomach. She walked out of the bathroom and Anakin was laying on the bed and got up to a sitting position and smirked seductively. " Well you look comfortable." They both chuckled. They got in bed and slept Ahsoka sniggled up against him. Anakin chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He loved her and she loved him. They went into a deep sleep.

**Anakin's P.O.V**

Ahsoka woke him up the next morning. " Master wake up!" she jumped on me. I groaned. I woke up and kissed her on the lips. She was shocked that I kissed her. Finally she shut up. " Does that make you quiet." She nodded I chuckled. I went to the mess and ate.

**3****RD**** PEROSON P.O.V**

Anakin and Ahsoka went to the council and got their new mission to fight the battle droids. They left then they landed. They ran and slashed down battle droids. Then the unexpected happen Darth Maul came out with his brother Savage. Anakin and Ahsoka gasped and Ahsoka ran to fight Darth Maul.

" Ahsoka no!" Darth Maul got her by the neck. " Is this what you are looking for young Skywalker?" Ahsoka struggled. " Your that little boy that the master I killed." Maul laughed. Anakin ran. " Take one more step and she dies." Ahsoka started to cry. Maul brought her on his ship and tied her to a table. Anakin ran to his ship and followed them. Maul had her in one hand he was choking her. Ahsoka was struggling.  
" Let me go!" Maul and Savage laughed. " Jedi's so weak these days." Ahsoka kicked him in the manhood. Maul slapped her across the face. She let out a cry of pain. Anakin could sense her pain. He had tears in his eyes. Maul landed in Naboo to his secret hideout he unstrapped Ahsoka from the table and carried her to his hideout. Anakin landed and ran inside. Maul sat down and waited for Anakin. Anakin entered the room and saw Maul sitting there. Maul got up.

" Ah Skywalker what brings you her?" he chuckled.

" Wheres my padawan?" Anakin fumed. Maul chuckled and went into the darkness. Anakin heard someone struggling. Maul brought out Ahsoka and kicked her legs so she could be on her knees.

" Ahsoka!" Anakin cried. Ahsoka had tears rolling down her cheeks. Maul walked around her.

" Now why would hurt this naïve,beauty?" Maul punched her in the stomach. Ahsoka gasped in pain. Anakin couldn't take this anymore. Maul stroked Ahsoka's cheek slowly. " Don't touch her you prick!" Maul chuckled and scratched Ahsoka in the arm 5 blood welt marks on her arm. Ahsoka screamed.

Anakin gasped and cried. Ahsoka couldn't hold on much longer. Maul didn't care he just kept torturing her. Maul grabbed her by the neck. Ahsoka struggled. " Let her go!" Maul laughed he shook his head. Maul got his lightsaber and went to slice Anakin but Ahsoka kicked Maul causing him to flip over. Maul got up mad. He went over to Ahsoka. " You afraid of death?" Ahsoka shook her head. Maul came to slash her but Ahsoka got her lightsaber and struck him in the face. There Maul was dead. Ahsoka collapsed to the floor. " NOOOOO!" He got up and scooped Ahsoka up to the twilight and went back to corasant. Anakin picked Ahsoka up and laid her down on his bed. Her eyes snapped open and they kissed and lived happily ever after!

**Sorry for the short story but I hoped you like it im going to make a new one called " The Jedi Ball." Its gonna be filled with action packed and romance see u guys later plz review**


End file.
